Eris Bane
"...Bug Me...." ~ Eris Bane This One Personality Since her early childhood, Eris has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Eris is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank her teammates for congratulating her on her victory in the preliminaries in the danger room, she told them that she expected them to do the same. She also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating. Eris seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; like the time when she ate food poisoned with a chemical that forced her to laugh, she menacingly told Oliver to forget it had ever happened. Her interest in insects only helps her strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of her spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Eris as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in her company for prolonged periods of time. Eris dream that she found a new giant-sized species of bugs and tamed it as her own, or even breed a species on that scale. Physiology Due to her mutation, Eris was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called Lotus, that use her body as a nest and feed on her stamina, living in a form of symbiosis and making Eris a walking living host. In return, they attack and do other tasks as she commands forming her main fighting style: in battle, she boxes in opponents with her bugs and then consumes their stamina once they cannot escape. * Body Eris discovered she received super-human abilities like camouflage, increased agility, and the ability to infest, as well as manipulate insects. Eris possess an advanced musculature, that produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. Eris' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a regular human athlete. She is also extraordinarily flexible. Eris can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as her body is extremely flexible, giving her agility, balance and bodily coordination that surpass those of the finest human athletes; She possesses excellent equilibrium allowing him to balance herself on any object. Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. Due to her accelerated metabolism and blue blood, she can recover from the effects of poisons, bacteria, diseases. etc rapidly. Eris, including her clothing, can blend into her surroundings, allowing her to sneak up on her enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. Eris can cling to any surface using just her fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure she can stick to is unknown, except that she can handle lifting her own weight. Hank McCoy noted that Eris' body is constantly changing and evolving more and more like various of insects. Insect Manipulation Eris can control various insects. She control them to do her bidding, for example, helping her during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. Eris can see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing her to spy on others. Eris can also understand and communicate with insects, hence creating and strengthening friendships. Limitations Eris cannot control insects out of her range, nor is she connected to all types of insects. Infestation Eris can cause Infestations which can be classified as either external or internal with regards to the pest', parasites', diseases' or any other invasive animals' or plants' location in relation to the host or area with pests or parasites. An external ectoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live primarily on the surface of the host (though Porocephaliasis can penetrate viscerally) and includes those involving mites, ticks, and head lice. An internal endoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live within the host and includes those involving worms. Eris can even use this to cause negative effects to the intended target such as poison, energy drain, paralysis, etc., or infest their enemies and take control of their bodies and minds, which is how she got the title "The Infested". Limitations Eris have to breed a special type within her which cause intense focus. Eris also cannot do this from range, she requires close quarters. Types of Insects * Lotus In combat, Lotus are not deployed to make focused, precision strikes. Rather, they are spread across an area to cut off a target's escape and ultimately surround them. The Lotus then descend upon the target and start consuming their stamina, making them weaker until finally they can't move. While using a large swarm of Lotus has the fastest results, smaller swarms have a better chance of going unnoticed by targets until it's too late for them to do anything. Beyond offence, use of Lotus grants several other options in battle. Eris can use Lotus to latch onto their surroundings, allowing them to perform manoeuvres Eris otherwise wouldn't be able to. In cases of poisoning, Lotus can be used to remove the poison from the body. Defensively, Lotus can surround Eris as a protective shield or impersonate Eris to act as a decoy. The downside to the decoy is it can only work when the decoy is standing still and it is considerably weak. If Eris is trying to escape from combat or merely wants to obfuscate her actions, Lotus can spread across the area and emit Eris' signature body heat and mental wave length, making it difficult for temperature sensors and telepaths to locate Eris. Lotus are at their most useful when employed for tracking or other intelligence gathering. When Eris is looking for a target, she disperse her Lotus across a large area to seek the target out. Once the target is found, the Lotus reports their location back to Eris. Because individual Lotus appear no different than any other bug, they can be used to secretly observe a target and, upon returning to Eris, communicate what they've learned. Once a Lotus has locked onto a target's hormone signature, they will continue to follow it for as long as it's within Eris' range. If Eris wants to be more discrete in her pursuit, a female Lotus can be placed on a target; the female will give off a pheromone that males are able to home in on. Lotus are noted to have short lifespans; in addition to this, much of the swarm is killed in battle, Eris can rapidly breed them to reestablish their population. At times these short lifespans are advantageous to Eris: some of Eris' Lotus possess a mutation that makes them well-suited for a particular task, the mutation can be cultivated, spreading it to the rest of the colony within a few generations. * Don Beetles Don Beetles are a species of beetle-like insects that are bred and utilized by Eris Bane. Though initially small in size, if provided with the incorrect amount of stamina, these insects immediately begin to devour the flesh of their host, causing them to undergo rapid growth to ultimately giant proportions. While this trait makes them effective at damaging enemies, as noted by Eris Bane, it also makes these insects particularly troublesome to harbour even within Eris' own body. * Scent Insect Two of the female's distinguishing traits are its long nose and its blue eyes, but a giant bug-like creature that looks exactly like it is sometimes confused with the real thing. It also has an incredible sense of smell, stronger than even that of a dog. The species only lays eggs once every few years during a certain breeding season; a day following a rainstorm. Soon after one hatches, it goes into the pupa stage. After this, it is not long before it metamorphoses into an adult. Bug users are drawn to the Scent Insect because of the fact that the first scent that the beetle detects after its metamorphosis stays in its memory, so whenever it smells it again it tries to get to the source of the scent. This is what makes Scent Insects coveted, since it can be used as a formidable tracking device. * Wurm Spiders They can produce a poison that will paralyze their victims and kill them a short while later; the poison disappears upon death, preventing it from being found during autopsies. Kitty Pryde notes Wurm are perfect for performing assassinations, as they are as imperceptible as mosquitoes yet as deadly as scorpions. However, Professor Charles Xaiver banned Eris for ever using these types because of it's deadly feats. Eris complied and went as far as barely breeding them. * Beta Maggots They resemble worms. They can dig into the ground and locate body signatures, like heat that they then report to Eris. Eris Bane known to store these particular maggots out of 4 other species within her body. * Spindle Spiders * Dragon Flies * Cooking Beetles * Larva * Larve * Daborah * Faceless Mosquitoes * Man-Eater Bees